


[Fanart] Nott so secretly in love with me?

by flammablehat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Kissing, critmas treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: A Nott/Jester pre-kiss for MithrilWren
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] Nott so secretly in love with me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MithrilWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MithrilWren/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'm at the stage of my art journey where I don't control the faces so much and so Nott turned out a lot prettier than I intended? I hope that doesn't detract too much from the overall mood/effect. XD


End file.
